sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Lindsay Price
| birth_place = Arcadia, California, U.S. | spouse = | }} | children = 2 | occupation = Actress, singer | years_active = 1984–present }} Lindsay Jaylyn Price Stone (born December 6, 1976) is an American television actress and singer. She is best known for her roles as Janet Sosna on Beverly Hills, 90210 and as Victory Ford on Lipstick Jungle. She is also known for her work on soap operas such as All My Children and The Bold and the Beautiful. Early life Price was born in Arcadia, California, to William Price, who is of German and Irish descent, and Haeja Diane Price, who was born in Korea. Her parents were raised together as brother and sister, as the Price family adopted an orphaned daughter from Korea after the Korean War. Price's mother, born Kim Hae Ja, and her biological brother were abandoned by their mother who remarried after her father was killed in the War. Price attended the Art Center College of Design in Pasadena, California. Career Price's early appearances include a 1982 Toys "R" Us television commercialhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYjHcIbcCJk with fellow child star Jaleel White, a 1989 episode of The Wonder Years titled "Walk Out," and an episode of the game show I'm Telling! with her older brother, Bryan. They only missed one question on I'm Telling! and amassed the second highest score in the show's history. She appeared as An Li Chen on the daytime soap All My Children and as Michael Lai on The Bold and the Beautiful. She joined the cast of Beverly Hills, 90210 in January 1998 as Janet Sosna, a graphic designer at the Beverly Beat newspaper. She remained on the show through its finale in May 2000, appearing in a total of 73 episodes. She then reprised the role as Michael Lai on The Bold and the Beautiful from June to August 2000, April to August 2005, and November 2009. Price had a recurring role on Becker, where she played Amanda, Jake Malinak (Alex Désert)'s girlfriend, a role that spanned three seasons. In 2006, she co-starred on The WB television show Pepper Dennis, opposite Rebecca Romijn, in the role of Kimmy Kim. She appeared in the short-lived American remake of the British series, Coupling, in addition to singing the show's theme song, a cover of "Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps".The Complete Directory to Prime Time Network and Cable TV Shows, 1946–Present By Earle F. Marsh & Tim Brooks (page 290) She guest starred in NCIS for two episodes as a neurotic fling of main character, Anthony DiNozzo. From 2008–09, she starred in the NBC drama Lipstick Jungle as Victory Ford, an up-and-coming fashion designer in New York City. She guest-starred in an episode of How I Met Your Mother and played Joanna Frankel in ABC's Eastwick, where she once again starred opposite Rebecca Romijn. Price has also had a career in music. Price wrote and performed on a five-song EP entitled Someone Like Me, which was released in 2007. Personal life Price married Shawn Piller, co-developer of the television show The Dead Zone, in July 2004 at a ranch in Malibu. They divorced in 2007. (24 June 2011). TV chef Curtis Stone and actress Lindsay Price expecting baby, Herald Sun ("She was previously married to Hollywood producer Shawn Piller from 2004 to 2007.") She subsequently began dating Australian celebrity chef Curtis Stone in late 2009. Price and Stone became engaged in July 2012, and married on June 8, 2013 in Spain. They have two sons: Hudson (born November 2011) and Emerson Spencer (born September 2014). Filmography References External links * (lindsaypricemusic.com) * Category:1976 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from California Category:American child actresses Category:American female singers Category:American film actresses Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American actresses of Korean descent Category:American expatriates in Australia Category:American pop rock singers Category:American soap opera actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Eurasian Americans Category:Living people Category:People from Arcadia, California